


day 4: bokuaka / rain

by slimeblocks



Series: marie's birthday week! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Gen, M/M, akaashi is sassy as fuck, theyre gay and in love idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeblocks/pseuds/slimeblocks
Summary: bokuto likes the rain. akaashi likes bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: marie's birthday week! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	day 4: bokuaka / rain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS BY FAR MY FAVORITE TO WRITE!!! I HOPE U ALL LIKE IT!!!!!!

the sound of thunder jolted keiji from his thoughts, making him look out the small window of the clubroom.

“aw man, it’s raining?” konoha’s voice whined from behind him. he stifled a chuckle- konoha had always hated rain, though keiji wasn’t sure why.

“do you ever check the weather forecast, konoha-san?” keiji asked, keeping the amused lilt out of his voice as best he could, “i’ve heard it’s useful for things like this.”

“shut up, akaashi.” konoha said, coming over to where keiji was buttoning up his shirt and punching his shoulder. “i don’t need your sass.”

keiji let himself smile slightly, looking at konoha. “and yet you always seem to be giving us yours when _we_ don’t need it, konoha-san.”

konoha made an offended scoff, which was drowned out by the loud catcalls of the other players who were still in the room, teasing konoha through various noises.

“i can’t believe you’ve wounded me like this, akaashi.” konoha said dramatically, clenching his shirt right over his heart. “i can’t believe it.”

keiji let out a chuckle. “i’m sorry konoha-san.”

“you don’t seem too sorry.” the older grumbled playfully. he ruffled keiji’s hair before walking back towards his own locker. “you should hurry, ‘kaashi. bokuto’s going to get sick if you leave him out there for too long. you know how he is with puddles.”

keiji nodded, pulling his raincoat on and pulling the hood up. checking that he had his umbrella in his bag, he hoisted it over his shoulder. “i’ll do my best to keep him from catching a cold.”

a chorus of goodbyes followed him out of the clubroom as he waved over he shoulder. moving as fast as he could on the wet floor, he jogged over to the entrance to the school, where bokuto was standing, body covered by an owl patterned poncho, but his head uncovered and his face turned up towards the sky. his eyes were closed, and he was smiling. 

it was rare to see bokuto so relaxed like this, honestly, but to keiji, it was just another occurrence. he’d seen bokuto like this before- he’d seen bokuto in all of his forms. he knew all sides of the pale haired boy, but this was definitely his favorite. rain did something to bokuto- relaxed him in a way keiji hadn’t quite figured out yet, but understood nonetheless.

“koutarou.” keiji called to him, and the boy perked up immediately, looking over at keiji with a bright smile and even brighter eyes.

“‘kaashi!!” he exclaimed, brushing his dripping wet hair out of his eyes. “it’s raining!”

keiji smiled fondly, walking toward bokuto as he nodded. “i know. let’s get you home before you get sick, yeah?”

“okay!” bokuto nodded, which threw keiji off a little bit. normally bokuto would fight back, ask and beg to stay outside for just a little while, wear keiji down until he agreed, and then stay outside for an hour, which resulted in him getting sick. shaking off his shock quickly, keiji chuckled quietly at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, before lifting himself onto his tiptoes and pulling bokuto’s hood over his head. his hands smoothed down the slick fabric before coming to rest on bokuto’s chest. he kept his gaze on his hands before he felt bokuto’s hand on his jaw, tilting his head up.

bokuto’s expression was not unlike a curious puppy’s, complete with a head tilt and the big eyes. the image of bokuto as a puppy made keiji smile a little- he would definitely be a samoyed. 

“you okay?” bokuto asked, snapping keiji out of his thoughts. he blinked, before nodding.

“i’m okay, i promise.” his hand came to wrap around bokuto’s wrist, stroking his pulse point reassuringly. “just thinking of you as a dog.”

bokuto cracked a grin. “oh yeah? what kind of dog would i be?”

“a samoyed.” keiji replied, slipping out of his grip and beginning to walk down their familiar route, away from their home and towards bokuto’s house. bokuto followed, catching up to keiji with ease and walking side by side with him, watching him intently as he talked, to show he was giving him his full attention.

“why a samoyed?”

“they’re big and friendly and fluffy.”

“that’s all?” bokuto laughed. keiji smiled.

“they’re also very lively and playful, just like you.” keiji replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. bokuto nodded.

“makes sense.”

they continued on their way in a peaceful, comfortable silence, bokuto darting around the empty street they were traversing to jump in puddles while keiji watched in amusement while avoiding being splashed. 

they were making their normal shortcut through a small park bokuto lived by when bokuto himself suddenly stopped. keiji made it about ten paces in front of him when he realised he was no longer being followed. turning around, he looked at bokuto, who was grinning at him, with an outstretched hand.

“dance with me, keiji.”

it wasn’t a question, nor was it a statement. it was a command, and keiji knew they wouldn’t be getting home any time soon if he refused. 

placing his school bag down on a bench close by, he walked towards bokuto, taking his hand. he let himself be pulled into bokuto’s chest, and placed his left hand on bokuto’s shoulder as bokuto placed his right one on his waist. bokuto began to lead, humming as he did, and keiji let himself be swept up in the moment, following bokuto, like he always did (and always would), singing the lyrics in his head. 

_If you wanna dance then  
Dance with me  
It's pretty fast but  
This is what you do at parties, right  
And I know it's hard to tell  
But I think I really like you_  
“i think i really like you, too.” keiji mumbled absently, and he felt the rumble of bokuto’s laugh in his chest, and then felt lips on top of his head.

“i’m glad.” bokuto murmured, “because then this would be very, very awkward.”

keiji laughed this time, smiling up at the still humming bokuto, who’s rhythm was getting interrupted by his giggles. 

they danced until the rain slowed into a gentle drizzle, raindrops barely felt against the fabric of their waterproof garments. 

“thank you for dancing with me.” bokuto said softly as they slowly came to a standstill. keiji looked up at bokuto, could see the openings in grey clouds behind him and the stars that pooled within them. could see the stars in bokuto’s eyes, and couldn’t help the words that slipped out of his mouth.

“i love you.”  
bokuto laughed. “i love you too.”

keiji blanked, not expecting such a fast response. he stared at bokuto for a moment, before wrapping his arms around bokuto’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. he felt bokuto’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, until their bodies were flush, and all keiji could feel was bokuto koutarou.

and distantly, in the back of his fog addled mind, he knew that it was the only thing he wanted to feel for the rest of his life.


End file.
